All Night Long Chapter 1
by MissCarmela
Summary: Where two figures come together to make this the funniest, yet best night of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

All night long.  
Florence and Ryou ~ Tendershipping

Partly based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged, It is supposed to be kinda funny! Enjoy!

"What the hell, Florence?" Ryou said as he and Florence walked home from school.  
"IDUNNAKNOW, But, you know you want my lollipop tonight, Ryou! Florence said as he took out his lollipop. (The candy!)  
"What's that in your pocket?" Ryou asked.  
"Nothing!" Florence sputtered

"Is that a condom? I though you were gay?" Ryou asked.  
"I'm not gay! The condom could be used..." Florence replied. They walked in silence until Florence once again sang, "I KNOW YOU WANT MY LOLIPOP!"

"Keep it down Florence!" Ryou said as Tea ran over there.  
"I do, Florence! But then I'd ruin the FRIENDSHIP ZONE!" Tea yelled. "Uhh, get the hell away from my Tea!" Florence said then pushed Tea out of the way. Florence and Ryou soon arrived at their fancy condo on the 10th floor.

"Ryou, do me." Florence said.  
"What?" Ryou asked.  
"Just kidding." Florence replied in a flash.  
"I don't even know what you said." mumbled Ryou.

"I'm glad you didn't, because that would suck my lollipop, I MEAN WHAT?" Florence said stupidly. *In a sexual way

"Gosh, just go take a effing shower!" Ryou yelled.

"Fine, then!" Florence said and walked to the bathroom. "YOU KNOW YOU WANT MY LOLIPOP. LICK IT, SUCK IT, MM SO GOOD!" Florence sang. "TASTES SO GOOD LIKE YOU KNEW IT WOULD!" He added. Then Ryou heard the shower stop and a door creak. Shit, he was headed for the bedroom. Ryou was in there. Secretly Ryou wanted to see Florence in a towel.  
"Copyright Florence!" Florence yelled and stepped into the room. Ryou betted he wouldn't look, he did. Then Florence's towel slipped off.

"Damn- I mean GOD, COVER UP, KURA!" Ryou yelled. Ryou covered his eyes, but secretly looked between his fingers.

"I know you want my LOLIPOP, I know you do RYOU!" Florence said. Ryou secretly liked the way he yelled "Ryou." (Everything's a secret, isn't it?) Then, Ryou felt Florence's hands on his ass. Ryou Secretly liked it, but his innocence kicked in. He slapped Florence's hands away.

"I'm sorry..." Ryou said.  
"I'm also sorry." Florence replied. "I know this may be a touchy subject, but I'm deeply sorry for hurting you in the past years-" Ryou hushed by kissing him. Florence was surprised and he kissed Ryou back tenderly. Ryou smirked and touched Florence's ass. Florence smirked also and pushed Ryou on the bed. They began to make out.

Sorry for any mistakes~


	2. Chapter 2

All Night Long Chapter 2

The nice stuff~ Enjoy

"R-Ryou? You just- I'm usually the one with dominance!" Florence yelled.  
" I know... It's just that everyone says that you're the seme! I never get any fun!" Ryou replied.  
" Well I guess now is your chance. Just this one time!" "Okay. Just this one time..." Ryou said then slightly nipping at Florence's collarbone.

"You know Ryou... Um, have you had ANY experience?" Florence asked.  
"No... But! I have the internet!"

" The Internet?"

"Yeah, You know there's some nice fanart of us..." Ryou said.  
"Just get on with it!" Florence yelled.  
"Fine!" Ryou said positioning himself in front of Florence. He kissed Florence's open chest while running his hand down his arm.

Florence shivered. Ryou took Florence's nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Doing so, earned a breathy moan from his partner. Ryou smirked and did the same to the other, while taking his finger and circling the other nipple slowly. Once again Florence moaned, just a bit more passionate.

"Ryou," Florence said panting slightly, "Stop teasing me!" Ryou smiled and put his finger to his lip.  
"I'm sorry, Florence, You'll just have to wait..." He said grinding his hips into Florence's. Florence gripped the bed sheets and stuttered,  
"You're so teasing, Ryou." Florence loved being teased, yet hated it. He was never patient.  
Ryou was pleased and started trailing his finger down Florence's thigh. Florence moaned.  
"Are you going to suck my lollipop, Ryou?" Florence asked.  
" I-I guess... It's just that... I never..." Ryou stuttered.  
"Take your time... I don't mind."

"O-okay..." Ryou said, taking Florence's hard member into his mouth, and licking the very top. Florence moaned with pleasure. He teased Florence by licking and circling the top with his tongue. Again Florence moaned, just a bit louder. Ryou started sucking his member and moving his head up and down. Now he knew what Florence felt like, barely getting any pleasure. That had already changed now. He deep throated Florence's member. Florence bucked his hips, making Ryou choke slightly.

"I'm sorry Ryou..." Florence said.  
"It's okay..." He replied. Ryou trailed his hand down the inside of Florence's thigh while deep throating him.

"Nng... R-Ryou, I-I think I'm going to..." Florence said then releasing his warm seed into Ryou's mouth. He swallowed it and wiped his mouth.

"Ryou," Florence said panting, "I think It's your turn."

"I couldn't possibly let you, you usually never get to feel pleasure."

"I know, but I love you and you tried. For me?" Florence asked.  
"Fine." Ryou replied. Ryou moved and got on the bed.

Florence climbed on top of him and said, " Alright. Ready?" Ryou nodded. Florence crushed his lips onto Ryou's. He kissed him tenderly and soon he had his tongue in his mouth. Ryou moaned as Florence grinded his hips into Ryou. Florence started kissing his partner's neck and nipped at his collarbone.

He moved down to Ryou's hard member. He took it in his mouth and licked it. Ryou moaned with pleasure and gripped Florence's hair. Florence bobbed his head up and down Ryou's member and with each bob, Ryou moaned.

"Florence, I'm gonna..." Ryou couldn't finish his sentence. He moaned and released his seed into Florence's mouth. Florence eagerly drank it up and stared at Ryou's honey brown eyes.

"C-could we... try something new?" Florence asked.  
"S-sure Florence" Ryou said in-between pants. "What is it?"  
"Anal?"

Ryou shivered. "I don't know- I've never done that..." Ryou replied.  
"I'll show you then." Florence said, smirking.  
"Wait," Ryou paused, "We don't have lube..." Florence shoved three fingers at Ryou.  
"Suck." He commanded. Ryou nodded taking Florence's fingers into his mouth, He circled and sucked them. Florence lightly moaned and smiled.

"Keep going." He said. Ryou licked Florence's fingers until he was completely satisfied. Florence stuck one finger into Ryou. Ryou gasped at the touch.

"Man, you're tight..." Florence said.

"Let me remind you I've NEVER done this!" Ryou replied.

"True..." Florence said fingering him. He stuck another finger into him and pulled it in and out. Ryou moaned slightly. A third finger was added and Ryou nodded. They got positioned so that it would be more comfortable for Ryou. Florence slowly entered Ryou and slid his member into him. Ryou gasped and bit his lip.

"Am I hurting you?" Florence asked.  
"Just a little, keep going though." Ryou replied.

"I'll be careful." He slid out and then in slowly, making sure he wasn't hurting his aibou. Just enough to tease him.  
"P-please Florence." Ryou said. Florence's eyes widened. He nodded. He slid in and out a bit faster. Ryou moaned with pleasure. He went faster and Ryou bucked his hips. All of Ryou's moans made Florence pant.

"Florence if you must cum, do it." Ryou said panting. Florence nodded, he was coming to his climax, and Ryou looked like it too. He couldn't hold it in anymore and he released, Ryou doing the same. Florence pulled out and he collapsed beside Ryou.

"I love you, Flor." Ryou moaned.

"I love you more, Ryou." Florence said, falling asleep beside him.  
What a night it had been. One to never forgot. Ryou enjoyed it most. He finally gave pleasure.


End file.
